


Shenanigans

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: In this established poly relationship, things get a little...hot when left with no case.





	1. Shenanigans

                Running past Dean’s bedroom door, she tried to turn the corner, ended up sliding and crashing into the wall instead.  Sam, a heartbeat behind reached out to grab her but she ducked, pushed off the same wall and tore past him, back the way they’d come.  Cursing, he pursued. 

                Dean, shuffling from the kitchen through the library, heard the commotion coming from the hallway again.  “The hell…” he muttered to himself. 

                Suddenly, she came barreling out of the hallway, Dukes of Hazzarded it over the war room table and headed right towards him.  She skidded around behind him, pressed her body up against his back, her arms around his waist, somehow managing not to spill his coffee.  “Save me.”  She gasped.

                “What the hell are you idiots doing?”  He responded gruffly.  It was too early for this shit and he didn’t feel like getting between Sam and Y/N when they were fucking off. 

                “He’s gonna get me!”  She whined, her chin on his shoulder, as Sam came charging around the table towards them. 

                She and Dean stepped back at the same time.  “Sammy.” Dean began in his best “big brother” voice.  Was Sam covered in flour?  He turned he head towards Y/N, “Is he covered in flour?”

                “Yes, Dean.”  Sam said angrily as he stalked up the stairs into the library.  “I AM covered in flour.  So kindly step away from her so that I may kill her.”  The taller Winchester stood before his older brother.  Eyes glaring holes through Y/N, cowering behind Dean. 

                Unseen by Sam, N had reached her hand under Dean’s robe, under his shirt, and down into the waistband of his sleep pants and boxers.  She slid her hand around to rest on Dean’s hip.  Her fingernails gently pressing into his flesh.  All at once, every inch of Dean Winchester was awake.  “Please don’t let him kill me!”  She squeaked.  Her lips brushing his ear, “I’ll make it worth your while.”

                Clearing his throat, he stepped back again with Y/N pressed up against him.  If he could do this well enough, he would have her pressed against his bedroom door in less than 5 minutes.  “I’ll ask again, what are you idiots doing?”

 


	2. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a price to pay for Y/N's sass.

                “I’ll ask again, what are you idiots doing?”  Dean demanded.  He was very aware of Y/N’s body pressed up against his back.  His erection was probably tenting his sleep pants obscenely, fortunately, the odds of his brother mentioning that were slim.  Considering how angry Sam was.

                “Remember last week when Sam switched my body wash with blue food coloring?”  She asked sweetly, her fingers extending to gently brush over the head of his erection. 

                He grunted and closed his eyes, trying not to let on what she was doing to him.  “Yes.”  He growled, turning his head towards her mouth.

                “That was only because she filled my dressing bottle with maple syrup!”  Sam tried to step around his brother as she pulled Dean up against her tightly and stepped back.  “And you’re letting her use you as a shield!”

                “I’m just trying to keep the peace here until I’ve had my goddamn coffee!”  He expelled his breath as her finger traced over the front of his cock.  He gripped the cup of hot coffee tighter.  Her hand closed around the shaft, stroking once.  Gently.   

                Now Sam DID notice.  “Are you jacking him off right in front of me?!”  He looked at her with a mix of anger and mayhem.  “You’re just completely shameless!”  He took a menacing step.  “Dean, move.”  He took another step.

                They backed up, Dean using his empty hand to try to press Sam’s chest.  “Sam, Sammy!”

                Sam lunged to reach around Dean’s back to grab at Y/N and crashed into his brother. 

                And his cup of coffee. 

                The hot liquid sloshed over both of them, the cup falling and shattering on the ground.  Both men yelled in pain as Y/N jumped back with a shout. 

                Silence.

                Two sets of angry eyes turned to Y/N.  Emerald fire and hazel ice pierced through any resolve she had to stand her ground.  She practically jumped over the table and ran for her life towards the bedrooms.  This time one of them may actually kill her.    

                She could hear shouting of her name and the thundering of their feet as she high-tailed it towards her room.  She almost made it, but as she tried to come to a dead stop, like before, slid right past her door.  Crashing into Dean’s chest. 

                His arms clasped around her like a vice.  Face-to-face, practically nose-to-nose, she was about to start pleading when she heard Sam come up behind her.  The three stood panting for a moment.  “I’m sorry Dean, I’m so sorry.  I’ll clean up the library.  I’ll—“ 

                “Damn right you are, and damn right you will,” he growled, “But you need to apologize to Sammy.”  He spun her in his arms, crushing her back against him.  His erection obvious as it pressed against her bottom.  She bent forward a little, pressing into him, hoping to distract him and maybe—

                He reached up and tweaked one of her nipples roughly.  She yelped. 

                “Not this time gorgeous.  You’re going to apologize to Sammy who is now covered in flour AND coffee.”  Then he began kneading her breast in his warm hand.  “And then, you’re going to make it worth BOTH of our whiles.”     

                 Sam cocked his head and crossed his arms.  Waiting.

                “Sam, I’m sorry that you’re covered in flour and coffee.”  She said, unable to hide the belligerency in her voice.  She twisted in Dean’s grip a little but the elder Winchester held her fast.   

                Sam looked over her head in frustration and shrugged.  “I don’t feel like she’s sorry.”  He sighed heavily and removed his coffee soaked shirt.  Quickly using it as a towel to wipe his face, arms and a quick rub over his hair before letting it fall to the hallway floor.  Any retort she had was chased away by the glorious sight of shirtless Sam.  Tan and muscled, her body reacted instantly.    

                “I think you’re right.”  Dean agreed, sliding his hand into the waist of her sweatpants and immediately to her folds.  “But she IS ready.”  His breath blew hot over her neck, “Aren’t you?”

                She tried to hold back a moan but then Dean gently brushed his finger over her rapidly swelling clit.  “F-fuck.”  She gasped, her eyes still focused on Sam. 

                “I have an idea,” Sam said, dropping to his knees before her.  He reached up and swept her sweats and panties from her body in one tug.  They were soon discarded next to his coffee soaked shirt.  He threw one of her legs over his shoulder and leaned in to slip his tongue between her folds. 

                The shudder went right through her and into Dean.  He pressed his hips harder against her as Sam spread her open so that he could focus his tongue gently, but solely, on her clit.  She gasped and held onto Dean’s arms lest her leg buckle beneath her.  Dean’s lips found the sensitive skin behind her ear and began sucking.  Desire shot from Dean’s lips straight through her body to Sam’s tongue, causing her to buck involuntarily.   

                She ground her hips against Sam’s torturing mouth but the younger Winchester moved her other leg over his other shoulder and Dean took the rest of her weight, holding her helpless above him.  Feather light touches from Sam tongue soon had her gasping for more.

                Maddeningly, Sam stopped, leaning back and looking up her body.  He reached to tweak a hardened nipple.  “What do you say?”  He asked, his voice dripping with need.

                “Make me cum,” she growled, arching her hips as best she could towards his sinful mouth.  “Please.”

                “That’s not it,” Sam returned to his torture.  This time he thrust one, single finger inside her, twisting and curling it to touch her g-spot.  But, once he found it, he didn’t move, just placed gentle, steady pressure as he continued to barely massage her now throbbing nub.

                She wailed in desperation, beginning to thrash as the burn of her orgasm began building, regardless of the frustratingly weak level of pressure.  Sam seemed to know what her body was doing so he switched to gently pressing on her clit with his thumb, while pushing his tongue as deep inside her as he could.  The hot, slippery muscle just enough to cause pleasure, but causing her to burn hotter for more.  Again, she tried to move her hips and press down into Sam but he moved away.   

                “I’m sorry!”  She cried, “I’m sorry I covered you in flour and coffee!  I’m sorry I played with Dean’s dick in front of you!  I’m sorry!”  She struggled in earnest against Dean as she tried to get more friction.  “Please Sam!  Mercy!”  

                Sam wrapped his arms up under her thighs and gripping each of them tightly in his hands.  “Now that is more like it.”  He looked up at his brother who lowered himself fluidly to the ground.  Dean positioned them with his legs splayed on either side of her as she rested against his chest.  She whimpered a little as Dean’s hands came up and cupped her breasts gently.  She turned her head to find Dean’s lips, capturing them in a deep, desperate kiss.  His hands tightened on her mounds, finding the nipples and rolling them between his fingers.  Little shocks ran through her throbbing body.    

                Sam adjusted and lay on his stomach between her legs.  He reached and pulled her folds apart, flicking her clit with his tongue, with just the perfect pressure.  She arched and screamed.  She reached down, thrust her hands into Sam’s hair and tried to guide him to where she wanted him.  He allowed it.  Leaning in, he ran his tongue over and over until she was coming, screaming his name.  He thrust his finger back inside her, massaging the sweet spot until she was a quivering mess in his brother’s arms. 

                When he was done, he sat up and slid back against the wall, his arms resting on his knees.  Choosing to ignore the rampaging hard-on he had, he looked over at Dean.  “Now, I think you have something to say to Dean,” he stated calmly.        


	3. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot? What plot?

                “Now, I think you have something to say to Dean,” Sam stated calmly.  Y/N watched him a moment, shirtless and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.  He sat with his back against the bunker hallway wall, his long legs bent up and his arms resting casually on his knees.  Hazel eyes fixed on her.  The only thing she really wanted to do at that moment was to jump in his lap and ride him into oblivion. 

                “I do, huh?”  She asked.  She was naked from the waist down, tiny, throbbing aftershocks were shooting from her core to where Dean’s hands were currently massaging her aching breasts under her top.  She shuddered and arched into his hands.  He responded by grasping her a bit tighter. 

                Reaching her hand behind her, she easily found his cock steel-stiff and throbbing.  He grunted as her hand wrapped around it through his pants.  She turned her head to meet Dean’s eyes.  “Would you like me to suck it, or fuck it?”  She asked sweetly. 

                Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sam shaking his head.  Against her, Dean half closed his eyes while they attempted to roll out of his beautiful head.  “No.”  Sam began, his voice sounding like a parent that is about to lose their shit on a belligerent child, “You still owe him an apology.”

                She gave an exasperated sigh and sat up.  Dean’s arms falling away from her as she turned to kneel between his wonderfully bowed legs.  She tugged her shirt up over her head, watching with satisfaction as Dean’s eyes were drawn to her breasts.  She then moved down on all fours, making sure her bottom was presented perfectly to Sam.  She even parted her thighs a little extra so he could admire her.  She was rewarded by a soft groan from the younger Winchester. 

                Reaching forward again with her left hand, she rubbed her palm over his erection.  He let out a soft grunt and when she met his eyes, she was a bit taken aback at the level of passion and desire she found there.  To say “intense” would be an understatement.  She inhaled sharply. 

                “I’m sorry we were fucking around before you’d had your coffee.  I’m sorry that I covered your precious Sammy in flour.  Even though he totally deserves it.”

                “Y/N,” Sam’s warning tone floated up from behind her.

                “I’m also sorry that Sam is such a clod and made you spill your coffee and broke your FAVorite Taylor Swift mug.”

                Instantly, Dean’s hand was wrapped in her hair, pulling her up off her hands and kneeling.  “You and that sassy mouth.”  He growled. 

                “Well I know you aren’t going to hurt me,” she challenged.  Her heart was pounding.  She’d never been THIS much of a brat, much less with both of them at the same time.  They were strong.  Able to break her in half if they really wanted.  But she had faith. 

                Dean’s eyes softened slightly, “Never.”  Then, by contrast, he yanked her roughly forward, throwing her off balance, her hands landing on his incredible thighs.  He sat forward, his lips meeting hers for a demanding kiss.  His tongue forcing his way into her eager mouth.  Too quickly, he yanked her head back, leaving her gasping.  “But I am going to give you something better to do with it.”

                She rocked forward towards him, “but I like what I’m doing now.”  She leaned in for another kiss and he moaned as their tongues met again.  This time, his hand ran down to her thighs, spreading her folds open and pushing a thick finger inside her.  She heard herself, and likely Sam, gasp. 

                As suddenly as he had spread her open, his hand was gone, and he was pulling her away from him again.  “Not bad,” he smirked, “but I’ve got better.”  He released her and rested back on his hands.  He lifted his hips off the concrete floor, looked her dead in the eyes and ordered her, “Take it out.”  There was clearly no room for argument. 

                She swallowed thickly and reached out, tucking her fingers into the waistband of his sleep pants and boxers, yanking them down and pulling them inside out as they refused to easily come off his huge feet.  He hissed a little as his ass settled back down on the floor.

                “You might want to fold those up under your knees, you’re gonna be on them for a minute.”  Dean’s tone unwavering.  His eyes stayed steady on her as she obeyed him. 

                She leaned forward again, resting her hands on his thighs.  “Now what?”  She purred, the hallway air was starting to feel cool on her skin. 

                He thrust both hands in her hair, putting his lips next to her ear, “Now I’m going to answer your question, gorgeous.”  He pulled back to meet her eyes, “I want you to suck it.”  He commanded.

                The tone of his voice, the pure want in his eyes, and the scent of his skin lit her insides on fire and she eagerly dropped down to take every glorious inch into her warm mouth.  She dragged her lips up and down the shaft the way that he liked.  Soon, his moans were echoing off the bunker walls, turning her on even more. 

                She rested on one elbow and reached her other hand back to tease her clit.  She faintly heard Sam moan in agony as she pushed a finger into her cunt, massaging the need throbbing there.  She swallowed around Dean as he pushed himself into her mouth. 

                “Oh Sammy, don’t waste that.”  Dean grunted. 

                She was puzzled for a moment until she heard shuffling and felt the younger Winchester’s hands on her hips.  She moaned around his brother as she felt his cockhead being dragged through her slick folds.  She moaned again as he filled her. 

                Each rock from Sam pushed her onto Dean.  She tightened her muscles around Sam and sucked in hard on Dean, quickly earning moans of praise from both ends. 

                “So good,” Sam grunted, thrusting harder, gripping her hips that would surely leave bruises. 

                “Tighter,” Dean demanded.

                She started heating up, spreading her thighs wider for Sam and leaning down, pulling Dean even farther into her mouth.  She was moaning constantly over Dean, knowing that the vibrations were driving him mad.  But he was holding back. 

                And when Sam reached around and pressed his finger to her clit, she lost control and came with a scream.  She bucked and rocked between them, substituting her mouth with her hand on Dean when she had to take great, gasping breaths as Sam’s pace refused to slow.  Her cries amplified by the hallway as she came a second time, this time, Sam came with her.  He held himself still inside her as he pulsed.  She dropped her head to Dean’s lap, panting as Sam withdrew, leaving her bottom bereft and cold.  Propping herself back up, she returned to Dean’s cock.  The cockhead leaking precum and an angry shade of red.  He was holding back.  Hard.  She gripped the base, swirled her tongue around the head and slid down the shaft slowly, determined to break his resolve. 

                Dean’s moans and heavy breaths were sinful as she tasted him.  She felt him tense, she smiled, thinking that he was finally going to let go. 

                “Stop.”  He ordered and she sat up, his cock falling out of her mouth with a wet slurp, slapping against his tense stomach. 

                “What?  Why?”  She whined in earnest.  She wanted him to come.  She NEEDED him to come.

                He sat up, removing his shirt.  Leaving everyone naked.  He took her into his arms and kissed her.  Her lips swollen from the eager dick sucking she had just been performing.  Then he gripped her tightly and turned her to face Sam.  It was easy since she was still kneeling on his clothes.  He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pushed her down towards Sam’s lap.  “Wake him up.”  He growled. 

                She looked up at Sam who was looking down at her smugly.  “I know you can.”  He murmured. 

                She looked back at Dean, “He told you about the trip out of Eau Claire, didn’t he?”  She growled, the spark of desire was flaring up again inside her.

                Anything else on her mind was lost as Dean positioned and plowed into her from behind.  She cried out, Sam catching her shoulders as her arms buckled.  “Now, you’re going to fuck it.”  Dean’s voice came out in a desperate, needy rumble.  Hungrily, she sucked Sam’s flaccid cock into her mouth.  Dean’s cock splitting her as he grunted.

                Dean kept up a madman’s pace as she sucked Sam’s cock back to fully erect.  When Dean came with a roar, she’d already come once.  His hips stuttered as he finally slowed.  Wrapping his arm around her waist, he fell back against the opposite wall, remaining inside her.  They settled with her straddling his lap, his legs stretched out straight, his arms loosely around her waist, her head resting back on his shoulder.  They were facing Sam who was now gently stroking his full hard-on.

                Dean gently kissed her neck and she moaned.  “Looks like you’re not done yet.”  He said softly.     


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There has to be an end, can Y/N learn her lesson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a drabble. It became clear very quickly that I am not in charge.

                Quiet panting whispered in the hallway as the lovers watched each other. 

                Dean adjusted his hips and Y/N moaned.  She could feel her thighs burning from the way she was positioned over Dean’s lap.  However, there wasn’t a force on earth that would convince her to move right now.  His chest was to her back, she was kneeling, still impaled on his full hardness, his hands resting on her thighs, her head resting back on his shoulder.  He was softly kissing the damp skin of her neck as she watched Sam. 

                Sam gazed right back, resting against the brick of the hallway just opposite them.  His large hand, slowly, tantalizingly fisting his cock.  “Had enough?”  He asked.

                “We can stop and go to our respective corners if you need.”  Dean spoke this into her ear.  At the same time, he flexed his groin muscles, his cock pulsing faintly inside her. 

                She turned her head to meet his plump, delicious lips.  She kissed him softly, lovingly; as she did, she reached towards Sam, crooking her finger in a “come here” motion. 

                When Dean released her for air, she turned to meet the hazel glory of Sam.  He was on his own hands and knees.  She was sorry she missed seeing him crawl to them.  She could see his erection, hanging heavy between his thighs.  Her mouth watered.  She leaned forward and kissed him with the same love.  They finally pulled away, her eyes meeting his again and she smirked, “Getting tired, baby boy?”

                Sam’s gaze moved over her shoulder to his brother.  “There’s that mouth again.”  He tsked.

                She felt Dean shrug.  “Guess she hasn’t learned yet.”  His hands slid up the inside of her thighs and she inhaled sharply as his fingers began stroking her pussy where his cock throbbed inside her.  Sliding his thumb over her clit, she moaned.  “Have you,” he purred.  He gently bit the back of her shoulder as he played with her.    

                She shivered as Sam rose, standing next to them, his cock in his fist again.  Her eyes were drawn back to the swollen shaft.  She had an idea of what would happen next. 

                She was partially right.

                She fully expected to have Sam’s dick in her mouth.  That was a no brainer.  What she didn’t expect was for Sam to step over his brother, placing his cock directly in front of her.  Now Dean’s legs stretched between her thighs and his brother’s legs.

                She didn’t expect Sam to say, “Dean, give me her arms.”  And for Dean to cease his teasing to immediately grasp her wrists and raise her arms so his brother could grab them.  Seeing as it was Sam, he could hold both of her wrists in one hand easily.  She also didn’t expect Sam to say, “Just tug down twice, if you need me to release you.”     

                Once she’d agreed, she did not expect Sam to yank her wrists up above her head, almost stretching her out, and pinning them to the cold wall above her and Dean.  She’d shifted a little but was now half arched off of Dean’s chest, the crown of her head pressed against the wall.  As she opened her mouth to gasp, Sam’s cock cut her off. 

                The moan that erupted from Sam’s lips was decadent and she felt a rush of wetness between her thighs as he slid over her tongue.  She hummed with desire and began writhing as she felt Dean’s hands slide up her stomach to grasp her breasts that were thrust out due to her new position. 

                She was lost between the Winchesters again, being used and loving it.  Sam, thoroughly fucking her mouth, pushing his cock in and out between her swollen lips.  Dean, pinching and twisting her aching nipples as he gently thrust up into her.

                Molten desire began to pool in her stomach as Dean’s heavy grunts in her ear harmonized with the praises falling from Sam’s lips.  She began riding Dean harder, stoking the fires of his release by bouncing on his cock as much as her pinned position would allow.  She was practically singing around Sam and the vibrations traveled through to the root, causing its own fire inside him.  She quickly found a smooth rhythm, and the brothers sighed her name at roughly the same time.    

                Eventually, someone had to come. 

                From behind her, Y/N heard Dean’s voice kick up an octave.  One of his hands dropped from her breast to her clit, massaging lightly, but quickly.  He panted her name quietly, “gonna come.  Need to come.”  Suddenly he braced his legs on the floor slightly, lest he literally take Sam’s legs out from under him and began arching up into her with more power.  “Come with.”  He begged.    

                The movement caused her to clench her jaw and suck on Sam a little harder.  “OH.”  Sam barked and let go of her wrists, so that he could brace himself against the wall.  She took this opportunity to reach forward and grab Sam’s hips, and pull him completely into her mouth, and holding him still. 

                The moment she did, Dean let out a shout and released his orgasm inside her.  She kept riding and moaning around Sam as Dean’s fingers pressed her clit, detonating her own orgasm.  As the waves threatened to overtake her, she focused her tongue on the underside of his cock, pressing at the sensitive spot near the head.  Soon, Sam was erupting down her throat as well.  The three lovers were frozen in ecstasy for several moments before muscles began to go limp.    

                Sam managed to stagger back over his brother before lowering himself to lie flat on his back across the hallway.  His head near Dean and Y/N, his feet stretching and almost touching the opposite wall. 

                As the final waves receded, Y/N slumped forward, Dean holding her loosely around the waist as she tipped towards Sam; who reached out to catch her as she lowered her body down.     

                Clothes were scattered about, Sam lying across the hallway, Dean sitting against the wall, bow legs still stretched out like a bizarre hunter doll, and Y/N, her head on Sam’s chest, her legs draped over Dean’s thighs.  His hands rested casually on her calves.  Gently massaging them with strong fingers.   

                A few minutes passed before everyone’s breathing had returned to normal.  And it was Y/N who spoke first.

                “I hope you two learned your lesson.”    

                The brothers moaned. 


End file.
